


Good Vibrations

by Manickmondays



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bottom!Jeremy, M/M, Vibrators, bad title but it's sex who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manickmondays/pseuds/Manickmondays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin makes a purchase in secret. Not... not that it stays that way for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> for my good man [lovenfluff](http://lovenfluff.tumblr.com/) who said he wanted something based off of Gavin's comment in Minecraft 201. Posted on tumblr here

2The purchase was made in secret.

At least as secret as Gavin could get, late at night- well, to be more accurate very early in the morning, in another room while Jeremy slept soundly with no idea he wasn’t curled up next to him, on his laptop with the screen dimmed and browser history nowhere to be found.

He didn’t relax, though, until he had tucked his card away and shut the computer down completely. But, as he padded back to the bedroom and slithered back into Jeremy’s arms, he knew he made the right decision.

\--

The purchase was made because of a joke.

Gavin had idly asked the crew while they were taking inventory on their ordinance _just_ how much money it would take for them to take it from someone wielding a dildo, and while most of them had given exorbitant fees, Jeremy had just shrugged and said he’d do it for free from the right person. Everyone started hooting wildly, giving Gavin _looks_ and while he had turned a little pink at the time, it put the idea in his brain.

If Jeremy’s boyfriend wasn’t the right person, than frankly no one was.

\--

The purchase came 3-5 business days later.

Gavin scooped it up before Jeremy could even get a look at it and squirreled it away, hoping he wouldn’t look around in the closet till that night. Jeremy was part of the clean-up crew that day, which meant he had to sit around the base until someone called him and whoever else to pick up after the crew’s messes. Gavin was stuck at home doing some truly inane coding, trying to fake a website to prepare for a job he and Ryan were running in a couple weeks at a tech conference. While Gavin would normally lament the whole day away from his boyfriend, he liked that it increased the chances of keeping his purchase away from Jeremy until he wanted him to see it.

It did not stop him from texting Jeremy almost nonstop as long as he was sat at the base, though.

\--

The purchase was ready when Jeremy got home.

It was tucked into the nightstand where they kept all of their other sex things and Gavin was confident it would be a surprise.

As soon as Jeremy got home, Gavin plastered himself to the man, cooing out his name softly and kissing him.

“Hey, babe, what’s all this about?” Jeremy had a little half grin as Gavin peppered kisses to his face.

“I missed you today is all.” Gavin nearly purred the words, simpering a little when Jeremy cocked an eyebrow.

“I think I know what’s going on.”

“Oh, do you now?” Gavin tried not to let his nervousness show, he _really_ wanted this to be a surprise.

“Yeah, you missed me today _and_ you’re horny.” Jeremy beamed like he really had cracked it, and Gavin couldn’t help but laugh.

“Well, you aren’t wrong, but c’mon to bed, I’ve been waiting for you to get back all day and show you what I got.” Gavin took both of Jeremy’s hands in his and damn near bounced to the bedroom, overwhelmed with excitement.

“What the hell could you possibly have to make you this excited, Gavin?” Jeremy chuckled until Gavin plucked his sunglasses off of his forehead and placed them on the nightstand and patted the bed, and then it was all he could do not to just stand there and gape.

“Come on then, love, come lay down.” Jeremy couldn’t get rid of his jacket fast enough, and nearly tripped toeing his shoes off.

Gavin giggled lightly as he did, “There’s no rush, J.”

“Clearly there is,” He wrangled with his shirt for a brief moment before Gavin stepped forward with a little smile, stopping his hands.

“Just lay down, would you?” Jeremy relented, letting his arms fall and letting Gavin drag him to bed. “On your back for me, love.” Gavin ran his hands along Jeremy’s thighs, humming a bit as the fabric of his jeans caught underneath his fingers.

“Gav, what are you up to?”

Gavin couldn’t contain his excitement much longer, “Well, you remember that thing you said the other day about how havin’ the right person would make you take it for free?” Jeremy’s face dawned with recognition as Gavin kneaded at his thighs, keeping his hands rather pointedly away from Jeremy’s cock.

“You didn’t.”

“I did, love, went that night and bought something.”

“Shit…” He barely breathed the word before he was pulling Gavin a little closer. “Please, god, tell me that’s what you have planned.”

Gavin chuckled airily, running his fingers up under Jeremy’s shirt, “It is, and I take it you like the idea.”

“Of course! It’s been so long.” Jeremy sighed wistfully and let Gavin take his shirt off, peppering his chest with kisses and making him laugh lightly. If he wasn’t so eager, Gavin would have taken the time to cover his lovely boyfriend’s body in kisses, but as it stood all he could do was dive down to undo Jeremy’s belt. “Do I get to see it first?” Gavin pulled his jeans off, nuzzling at his thighs before he answered.

“Of course. Not just gonna stick it in you, love.” Gavin laughed softly, “But I don’t think you’ll have any problems with it. I spent a lot of time shopping around.” Jeremy groaned and dug his head into the pillow, canting his hips up slightly. Gavin placed a final kiss to his stomach before getting up and pulling the drawer open, fetching the toy and the lube. Jeremy propped himself up to watch as Gavin rolled his sleeves up, biting his lip a little.

“You should do that more often, babe. You look real hot.” Gavin just smirked and hummed a bit, trailing his fingers lightly down Jeremy’s chest as he came back to settle between his legs. The gentle touch made Jeremy shiver and he fell back to the bed with a groan.

“Wait, shit, I want to see this thing.” He pushed himself back up onto his forearms as Gavin showed him the toy with a wicked little grin. It was a little smaller than the both of them, and a rather magnificent shade of deep purple. Jeremy’s jaw dropped involuntarily and Gavin chuckled, leaning down to press a couple soft kisses to his covered cock. He chided Jeremy gently, though, when his hips jumped up to meet the contact.

“Not yet, love, want to use this on you for as long as I can and I can’t do that when you’re all worked up, now can I?”

“No…” Jeremy sounded so crestfallen that Gavin couldn’t help but work his boxers down and pull back to slick his fingers up. 

“How long has it been?” Gavin murmured as he snapped the lube shut and put it back on the bed, gently spreading Jeremy’s thighs with his clean hand.

“What?”

“Since you last got done. Need to know how much I’m gonna have to do down here.”

“Oh. Uh… not too long before we got together, actually.” Gavin nodded and reached to tease at Jeremy’s entrance, making him gasp a little.

“So this isn’t new or anythin’.”

“No-nope.” Jeremy grit out as Gavin slid a finger into him, curling it experimentally. Gavin wanted to learn what made him tick, because depending on how this went, they were going to be doing this again. He worked the single finger, running his hands down his thighs and over his hip to capture Jeremy’s hand in his own. Their fingers bumped together a little awkwardly at first, but eventually they settled and Gavin gave Jeremy’s hand a little squeeze. After a few more seconds he slipped another finger in, lightly scissoring them to work Jeremy open for the toy.

“Ah! _Shit_.” Gavin stopped his fingers and cocked an eyebrow, “No, I’m- I’m good, it’s just like… way better than I remember.” Jeremy threw his head back with a grunt, “Keep going, babe.” Gavin didn’t respond, just started moving his fingers again. Whereas Jeremy preferred to work Gavin open gently, sweetly, slowly until the lad was wriggling under the attention, Gavin was almost brutally efficient, not a second wasted in delivering pleasure. So in no time at all Gavin pulled his fingers out, making Jeremy whine and writhe his hips.

“Oh, fuck, I could have stayed like that all night.” He ran a hand through his hair, sighing out a breath. “Actually we need to make that happen, babe.” Gavin chuckled a little as he swore softly at the now impossible to open lube, digging his nail under the plastic cap.

“We’re getting lube with a pump.” He wanted to resort to using his mouth but that might just be going too far. “Christ _alive_ this is harder than it has to be.”

“Imagine what I go through.” Jeremy breathed, hands twitching to touch himself. He chanced drifting his fingers closer to himself, but Gavin batted them away with considerable speed.

“You are not touching yourself before I get this toy in you.”

“It’ll be next week before you do!” Jeremy teased, tossing his head back with a laugh when Gavin glared at him. “Sorry, babe, sorry. Take all the time you need.” Nearly immediately after he said that, Gavin gave a little cheer as he finally got the small bottle open. Gavin wasted no time here either, efficiently slicking up the toy and flicking the lube closed again. As soon as Gavin tossed the bottle back down to the bed and placed his hand back on Jeremy’s thigh he started wriggling with anticipation.

“You ready, love?” Jeremy nodded fervently, interrupted by his own jaw dropping open and a soft gasp coming out when Gavin pressed the tip of the toy into him.

“Oh. Oh, shit.”

“Feels good, yeah?” Gavin purred, running his hands through Jeremy’s happy trail with a soft little smile on his lips. He kept moving the toy in slowly, letting Jeremy set the pace. He could stop in an instant if he said the word. Though, by the blissed out look on his face, he’d be doing no such thing.

“Yeah.” The toy wasn’t even all the way in and Jeremy was breathless, flush spread to his chest. It was a sight Gavin rather liked, and one he didn’t get to experience fully often. His head was usually too hazy with arousal to appreciate it, and now he got to see Jeremy’s chest heaving, so devoid of scars. Gavin kept going until the toy was buried, waiting for Jeremy’s breathing to slow down a bit before moving it again.

“What’s goin’ on down there, Gav?” His voice was a little strained, and the desperation laced in it made Gavin laugh softly.

“Just letting you adjust. Know what it’s like to take it after a while and don’t want you to have to go into work and have everyone knowin’ you got done.”

“I said I was sorry for that!”

“Didn’t stop Geoff teasing me for weeks about taking it up the ass, so-” Gavin stuck his tongue out, knowing full well Jeremy couldn’t see him.

“You know I’d deal with some teasing if- nnh- you’d just fucking move the thing.” Gavin didn’t respond, just started dragging the toy out in long, slow thrusts, starting up the stuttery breath fluttering past Jeremy’s lips again. “Fuck, faster.”

And Gavin obeyed, bracing his hand on Jeremy’s thigh and keeping his thighs open with a firm hand. He dared angling the toy up every now and again, even slowing down a little to make the tease ruthless. The little whimper Jeremy let out made Gavin’s cock twitch in his jeans, but this night was all about Jeremy, so he quelled the hot arousal curling in his gut as best he could and kept going.

“Je-sus, I could come like this.” Jeremy rubbed his palm against his thigh, trying to calm himself down. Gavin gave a dark chuckle and Jeremy’s hand stopped immediately. “What? What do you have planned? That’s your ‘I know something you don’t laugh.’”

“Oh nothing, just wondering how you might feel about _this_.” In one swift moment, Gavin twisted the base of the toy, and it started to hum lowly, vibrations rocketing spasms through Jeremy’s body.

“Oh, god! That’s-” He couldn’t complete his thought before Gavin was pumping the toy firmly, dragging it against Jeremy’s prostate and making him buck his hips lightly. He had one hand fisted in the sheets, the other through his short hair and his hips did what they could to chase the stimulation. Jeremy let out a gasped out ‘more’ and Gavin cheerily complied with a little ‘course, lovely J’. What Jeremy was _not_ expecting from that request was for the vibration to get stronger, _and_ for Gavin’s attention to his prostate to get more merciless.

Jeremy was slick with sweat, face turned a (rather cute, Gavin thought) shade of pink, and gasping.

They’d be doing this again.

Jeremy gasping a little brought Gavin back to reality, and he canted the toy up almost on instinct, making his breath stutter even more.

“Fuck, can you… ugh, shit…” Judging by how close Jeremy seemed to be getting, Gavin knew pretty well what he was asking and let his hand drift to Jeremy’s cock, wrapping around him gently and languidly moving his hand. He quickly fell in time, fingers teasing over Jeremy’s leaking slit right as the tip of the toy pressed into him again.

“God, darling, you look good like this. Wonder what you’d look like on my cock…” Gavin was just musing aloud, taking a lip between his teeth to think about it, but the _moan_ Jeremy loosed cemented it firmly in Gavin’s mind as not just an idle fantasy but something that was absolutely, definitely happening. Gavin chuckled lightly and let his rhythm slip for just a moment to increase the vibrations all the way, and the reaction could not have been better.

Jeremy wasn’t very loud in bed, more apt to soft grunts and moans, occasionally dipping into something a little noisier, but the sharp keen he let out was absolute music to Gavin’s ears, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could tamp his arousal down. He curled in on himself, every muscle in his torso tense, mouth hanging open and trails of sweat running down his face. Jeremy fell back to the bed with a groan, from him or the bed Gavin didn’t quite know. What he did know was exactly what to do; exercise his particular brand of sexual ruthlessness and make Jeremy come _hard._

He didn’t allow a moment’s reprieve, running the toy that was slowly turning his hand numb up on every thrust and tightening his hand until Jeremy was gasping out a warning that Gavin didn’t need and jerking up into his hand with a whine.

“So, that was…” Jeremy trailed off, mouth forming words his brain wasn’t supplying.

“Something?”

“I was gonna say ‘mind-blowing’, but yeah, that works too.” Gavin chuckled and dragged the toy out of his boyfriend, getting another little whine out of him.

“Gonna go clean this up, darling, be back in a sec.” Gavin stood and pressed a soft kiss to Jeremy’s forehead. The near coo he gave made Gavin’s heart do something funny in his chest, like a flutter but more real, less childish and more _I’m gonna love this man till the day I die, aren’t I?_

Gavin didn’t want to leave Jeremy alone in there for long; he couldn’t fall asleep again all gammy and wake up complaining. So he made quick work of cleaning up, stripping down to his boxers and getting a warm washcloth to clean Jeremy up with.

When he made his way back into the bedroom, Jeremy was curled up a little more, still blissed out and Gavin smiled gently at the sight. He didn’t want to just drop into the bed and disturb him, so he made sure not to shift the bed too much as he got in it.

“Sooo, how’d you like my surprise?” Gavin ventured as he ran the washcloth across Jeremy’s stomach. Jeremy stretched a little before answering, frowning as an elbow and knee popped in tandem.

“No idea you were into, uh, extras in bed.” He paused after a little chuckle. “Enjoyed it. _A lot._ Willing to maybe… take it again?” Gavin hummed absently before the implications of Jeremy’s words sunk in and his eyes widened.

“Oh. Well, I liked givin’ it, so I think we’ll find this works out pretty well.” Their eyes met for a brief second before they broke down into giggles and Gavin cupped Jeremy’s cheek to bring them in for a kiss, sweet and light.

“I love you, Gav.” Jeremy breathed the words softly, eyes flicking between Gavin’s lips and his eyes.

“Love you too, J.” Gavin grinned brightly and bumped their noses together, leading into another soft little kiss. Gavin had abandoned the washcloth and brushed it to the floor before pulling Jeremy closer, loving the happy noise he gave. Gavin broke the kiss first, nudging Jeremy and coaxing him to turn over, which he did, and Gavin immediately plastered himself to Jeremy’s back. He burrowed into his warmth with a little hum, and Jeremy tugged the covers over the both of them.

“Babe?”

“Yeah?”

“I can feel you pressing your dick into my ass.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at [m4d-m4x](http://m4d-m4x.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
